Obsidian Soul
by Madame Penguin
Summary: Naruto is captured after a battle with Sasuke by Orochimaru and is kept in a underground dungeon far away from Sound. Sasuke returns to Konoha after killing Itachi and Orochimaru only to find Naruto missing. Is Naruto dead or alive? Possible SasuNaru in sequel


**Summary: Naruto is captured by Orochimaru after battling Sasuke a few years back and is trapped in a dungeon far away from the Sound. Sasuke decides to return to Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Itachi, only to find the dobe missing. Is Naruto still alive or did he die?**

_NFA:_Made this only to start my thinking process for my main Naruto series _Welcome Back, Teme_. It's a brainstorming idea and I don't mind the critisim I get from this because this isn't my main stuff. Tell me what you think. Need ideas.

Insert usual disclaimer about the Naruto series.

--

How could this happen? Why me? This pain… it's killing me. All I wanted, no needed, was to find him and what do I get in return? Kidnapped by that snake-bastard and nights filled with nothing but my own screams and Kabuto.

Speak of the devil, here he comes in now. I can see that stupid fake grin of his or maybe it's real. He probably enjoys my pain as much as Orochimaru does. I do nothing to resist him anymore. What's the point? My will died out a long time ago. So here I am now, being chained up to this grimy wall in a dark room that smells faintly of my dried blood. To others, the smell is probably more concentrated but I have been in here for too long for it to effect me.

Kabuto starts to remove the shackles from my wrist and ankles while two other Sound medic nins walk through the door with a stretcher. I can't even walk now because I have lost too much energy and chakra. When did I become so pathetic?

No one is looking for me. No one cares about me. Never did from the start. They don't even notice that I'm gone do they? That teme probably doesn't know either. Of course not. That pedophile wouldn't want to have his precious Uchiha chasing after useless ghosts.

I am dead.

That is what I am to the rest of the world. Yet, here I am. Still alive… barely, but still alive. I guess no one ever thought to send a search party after my mysterious disappearance looking for Sasuke about what? One maybe two years? I lost count. Time doesn't mean anything in this hell hole.

I do nothing as Kabuto picks me up. No use kicking around. I see his mouth moving but I don't hear anything. No point in listening to anything he says. Its probably about today's experiment and how I might actually die today but why would I care? You say that every time now that I expect it without you telling me. I just wish that you could get it over with. Just find the way to long life through the fox and kill me.

We are not the same. But here I am. Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves. Newly found out to be the son of the Yodaime Hokage but neglected by his people. Just thinking about how I received glares and harsh comments one after the other as I am wielded down the long hallway to the experimental rooms. Again, Kabuto is talking but I don't hear him. Saying something about me cooperating and how I am being such a good fox. We are not the same!

Not a word escapes my lips. I know he takes pleasure in me being tortured about my past and the Kyuubi. Especially Sasuke. I gave up on him but I still feel the pain of my failure and my promise being broken to Sakura. I hope she fogives me. I will never find out though. Not now. Not ever.

The smell of antiseptic is now apparent in the air. Must be very close now. The door opens and I am wielded into a green-tinted room with different types of machines and vials. My throat hurts and I can hardly talk and yet he can still make me scream. As I am restrained to the medical bed, Kabuto orders the others to leave. That's a first.

He takes out a long needle and injects some sort of weird red liquid somewhere in my stomach area. Maybe it's infused with the Kyuubi's chakra, hahaha. That's when I feel it. I can feel this slight burning sensation like the ones you get after your foot has fallen asleep except mine is all over my body. It's just uncomfortable is all.

Then Kabuto gets that evil smirk on his face he always gets before he performs an experiment on me. He starts off with some hand seals and the pattern only gets faster. Probably a seal this time. About time he tried that. I mean, if you want to get to the Kyuubi who just so happens to be trapped inside a **seal**, you would most likely want to use **another seal** to counter it or just undo the seal.

All of a sudden, Kabuto's hand slams straight down onto my stomach where my curse's seal appeared sometime during the experiment. Must have been when Kabuto injected me with the red liquid. The burning sensation intensified as a ring with intricate swirls and loops started to appear. I could feel it now. I feels as if I'm actually on fire. I scream as the mark started to grow and the burning increases. It wouldn't stop and I almost begged for him to stop, but I wouldn't tell him that.

Finally after I was done screaming, everything just stopped. The ring around the Kyuubi's seal disappeared along with the seal itself. I couldn't stop panting, and I felt as if all my chakra was taken from me. I felt so empty.

Kabuto started to fall back into a chair that just so happen to be in the right spot. How he has all the freaking luck in the world I don't know. The medic nin called the others into the room to take me away. I was still panting. I think I have a fever as well but my other vitals were stable unfortunately.

As I sit in my dark cellar again, I can't help but feel like a disgrace. I'm a ninja. Shouldn't I have gotten out of here by now. Even when I stayed here in the beginning, Orochimaru made me fight some of his other prisoners and I became so much stronger and learned new jutsu. Why am I so weak?

I watch the other medic nins lock up the cage and give me a final glare as the walk off. If only I wasn't chained up I would so wiped those smirks off their faces. My stomach started to burn really bad and I couldn't help but scream out loud as the feeling started to spread across my body.

That was the last time I had seen anyone.


End file.
